


Separated at Birth

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [95]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Brother-Sister Relationships, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Separated at Birth

Michael sat down after a concert one night and couldn’t figure out why the one spot on his stomach had been hurting and he was nauseous. He kept pressing the spot, and then would flinch when it hurt. It was like he had a bruise there, but there nothing to see. He had this problem a lot not that he thought about it, so this was really nothing to worry about. He went to sleep thinking about all the times he had random pains for no reason. When he was little it would feel like he scraped his knee, but there was nothing. Sometimes he’d just be wandering around the kitchen and feel like he had slammed his finger in a door, and it would hurt for a while, but that was really it. Every once in a while he’d get a random headache, almost like the ones you would get after crying too much, but everyone got those - right?

You packed your bags and got ready to go, finally the day was here that you got to travel to see 5 Seconds of Summer. It was going to be a long flight so you just put on leggings and a t-shirt. You got onto the plane with no problems, everything was pretty much taken care of by the the giveaway coordinators. On the flight you just put on some headphones and fell asleep, no point in staying awake and getting airsick. As you were sleeping though, there was some turbulence and you managed to jab your elbow into your abdomen. You woke up and felt the pain settling in, and now that you were awake you also felt yourself getting sick. Your stomach turned and clenched, and you felt like you were going to hurl, but you were quick to take your medicine and fall back asleep.

After landing you were taken straight to your hotel to sleep for a bit. Even though you slept the entire flight you were still feeling sleepy, so you went right to bed. You got a wake up call at three, and then began getting ready, knowing you were going to be picked up at six. You were so excited to meet the guys later, and you needed to look nice. It was a concert though, so you put on black jeans, a 5sos muscle shirt you had gotten online, and your red Doc Martens. The car came to pick you up at exactly five, and they gave you your backstage pass which you’d be able to use after the concert. You were given a ticket to stand in the pit, and you were allowed to go in early so that you could be right by the stage. After everyone had come in, the concert started, and you couldn’t have been happier.

As the night progressed, everyone started pushing more. The crowd around you got more rowdy, and started screaming in your ear, which hurt like a bitch. In the middle of Permanent Vacation though, Michael came and held a microphone to the crowd, and a group of fans who got a bit too excited pushed you so that they could get closer. Unluckily for you, there was a metal bar in front of you and when they pushed you, it knocked the wind out of you. You crumbled down and with the way you were standing, you managed to hit your head on the bar too and passed out. The people around you started to panic, but seconds later the entire stadium was screaming bloody murder. In the middle of the song, Michael had collapsed onto the floor as well. 

First aid workers took the two of you backstage to examine your injuries. You and Michael both had small bumps on your heads, and they said they needed to check it at the hospital to make sure it was okay. You didn’t know any of this though, you were still knocked out. When you woke up you were in a hospital bed and you could see a large divider between you and the other person in the room.

You sat up slowly, and a nurse walked over to you. “How did I get here?”

 She smiled and told you to lay back down, “You hit your head and fainted, you were out for a while so you’re at the hospital while we finish a few tests just to make sure you’re okay. We already called your emergency contact and they said it’s fine.” 

When Michael woke up he spoke quietly, “Am I dead?”

You laughed a little, “No, you’re at the hospital.”

He gasped, “God?”

“No, I’m on the other side of the divider.”

The two of you talked a little bit, and then a doctor came in and slid the divider back so that you could see it was Michael. 

“Hey, you were at the concert!” 

“So were you! But that’s because you were the one playing the concert.”

The doctor cleared his throat to gain your attention, and you both looked over at him. “Now I’ve called both of your parents, and you both are aware you’re adopted, correct?” You and Michael nodded. 

She continued, “Great, well, are you both aware that you have fraternal twins?” 

You shook your head, “How would you know that I have a twin, if I didn’t even know it?”

She smiled, “Well, Y/n I’m glad that you asked, we ran a few tests, and when we noticed there were similarities between you and Michael, we looked into it, and it turns out, you’re twins! It’s a strange occurrence, but whenever one of you gets hurt or sick, the other twin will feel it.”

Michael looked over at you, “She’s my twin? I’ve never even met her!”

“Well - you see, according to your records, you were sent to different homes when you were younger. You were sent to a religious home, but y/n was sent to a government facility. After being adopted, neither of you were ever informed of your sibling.”

Michael got up and walked over to you, “You - you’re my sister,” his voice broke, “I have a twin sister!”

You stood up and hugged him, you both began crying and you choked out, “I have a twin brother.”


End file.
